


Canary's Lightning

by Xomeni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/M, Smallville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomeni/pseuds/Xomeni
Summary: Right before Barry travels back in time to save his mom, Sara shows up and stops him and tells him that he needs to get away from Central City to clear his head. To ensure that Barry doesn’t be tempted to change the timeline Sara goes with Barry all around the country being vigilantes then eventually they settle down on Smallville Farms. (Inspired by Preventing Flashpoint by Ashkight1221)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds, Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ralph Dibny/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

May 24, 2016, Central City

Barry was sitting on the porch of the West house, heartbroken. His father had just been murdered in front of him. I have to do this. Barry looked back at everyone inside the house and saw how happy they were. How can that be me again? How will I be able to laugh or smile? I have to do this. Barry stood up and got ready to start running, but before he could, he heard a voice behind him.

“Don’t do it, Barry.”

“What the… who are… Sara?” He saw Sara standing across the street from the house. She was standing over her motorcycle, dressed in all black leather. Barry hadn’t seen her since the Dominator Invasion. As far as he knew, she had been going around saving time with Ray, Stein, Jax, Snart, and Mick. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to stop you from destroying the timeline.”

“What do you mean?”

“You going back in time causes a timequake that changes history: making sure that the Flash is never created and because of it meta-humans run Central City as well as Star City.”

“What you call destroying time is really me saving my family.”

Sara looked down and sighed; she remembered having similar feelings when she found out that her sister had died. “Barry, about a year ago, do you know what I learned?”

“What,” he replied, angrily.

“I learned that my sister was dead.” Sara said, “I had returned from the Waverider and I found out that while I was gone she was killed.”

“I’m so sorry,” Barry said.

“Instantly, I thought about going back to help her or do something.” she grabbed his hand, “But I realized what could happen if I did. I learned that if I tried to save my sister, then me, my father, and Laurel would all be dead.” She looked at him and saw the look in his eyes, “I want to show you something,” she said as she got on her motorcycle.

“Okay, I will follow behind.”

“No, you're getting on the bike.”

Barry sighed but got on as Sara drove off. While driving Barry looked as they passed through Central City, he saw places where he had saved people and places he had been with his family. After a while, they entered a street of houses. He was very confused as to what Sara was going to show him. Sara pulled up to a blue house in a small neighborhood. She didn’t say anything, walked over to the fence, and climbed over it. She gestured for Barry to follow and he phased through the fence.

“Whose house is this?” Barry asked quietly.

“It’s my mom’s,” Sara replied as she pointed into the house. Barry looked through the window and saw her mom. It looked like she was packing to go somewhere. “She is leaving for a trip today. She won't be back for a few days.” Dinah eventually finished packing and left the house. Sara walked up and opened the door. “Sit.”

Barry sat down on the couch as Sara sat down next to him.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“To try to further explain to you why you can’t go back.”

“I have nothing. My mother is dead, my father is dead. I can go back in time and make it all different.”

“But at what cost Barry? Iris’s life... Oliver’s, Felicity’s... What if all of Central City dies because the Flash isn't there to protect it?”

Barry sat there thinking, thinking about all the people he’d saved. All the lives that would be different if he hadn’t become the Flash. Finally, he thought about Joe and Wally. Without his mother’s death, he never would have met them.

“Then what do I do, Sara?” He put his head in his hands. “How do I live with the fact that I have the power to go back in time to save my mother and my father, but won’t.”

“We get out of Central City. Trust me, we have to keep you away from the temptation.”

Barry thought about what she said and what might happen if he went back in time. He thought about all the good he had done for the city. “I can’t just leave Central City unprotected.”

“Don’t you have other friends with powers?” Barry nodded as he realized that this was the best thing to do. Central City has Elongated Man, Frost, Vibe, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick. They can survive without me for at least a little while. “Oka- wait what do you mean by ‘we’?”

“I am going with you. I am going to make sure that you don’t mess with the timeline.”

After a while, Barry looked at Sara and then nodded, “Okay.” Sara got up and walked over to the front door. On his way, Barry smiled as he looked at old photos of Sara and her family. “Is this you?” Barry asked her as he held up a photo of a young Sara and a young Laurel sitting on a tree, “We used to race to the top when we were little, I’d win every time.” She smiled at Barry, “Used to think it was because I was a better climber but, now I think Laurel let me win. She knew I was a sore loser, a lot has changed since then. I was an assassin, I was dead, and I was the captain of a frickin time ship. One thing remains the same, I’m still a sore loser.”

“I know what it’s like to lose family, my mom, my dad. Each death felt like there was no moving forward like life would never be the same,” He looked down, “And I was right it’s not the same. But somehow it’s okay, family isn’t just the people you grow up with, it's the people you find, the ones you love, the ones that make you crazy, make you smile.”

She smiled at him, “And I was supposed to be the one helping you.”

They sat for a while until Sara and Barry eventually walked outside. “So, Sara, where are we going next?”

“No idea.”

He walked over and was about to pick up Sara to speed them to another location before he could, she realized what he was going to do and backed up. “Whoa whoa whoa. Don’t take another step unless you want to lose your arm.”

“Wait then how are we going to get around?” He asked. She pointed at the bike as he sighed. “This is going to take so much time.” as he reluctantly got on the bike as they sped out of Central City.

Meanwhile, in S.T.A.R. Labs in the time vault, the future newspaper changed, “‘Reverse Flash Defeated By XS and Godspeed!’ After long struggles since the time of The Flash, to Kid Flash and Jesse Quick. The Reverse Flash also known as Eobard Thawne, has been apprehended in a fierce battle with the hero known as XS. They had an assist with other heroes known as Vibe, Frost, Elongated Man, and The White Canary. These heroes have defeated the nemesis of Central City’s very own Scarlet Speedster. The heroes have protected our streets every since The Flash went missing in a mysterious lightning storm over 25 years ago in 2024.” at the top it read, “Written by Iris West."


	2. Rip's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Sara to return Rip learns something about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of premade chapters so there won't be a long time without an update.

Waverider, Temporal Zone  
“Alright, Gideon Ms. Lance has had more than enough time on her mission. Inform Dr. Palmer that he can extract Sara from the outside the museum.”  
“I am sorry to say Rip but Sara Lance is no longer in Central City.”  
“WHAT!?” Rip was annoyed he had known that the Legends were not used to following orders but completely abandoning the entire mission was different. “Plot a course for her location and let’s get her back on the ship.”  
“I am afraid that that’s not possible.”  
“What?! Why?!”  
“Because the removal of Sara Lance from the timeline will have devastating effects on the course of history.”  
“Gideon I thought that the file we took stated that she was not integral to the timeline.”  
“That was after Flashpoint, with the Flashpoint timeline removed, Sara Lance-Allen also known as the White Canary becomes part of Team Flash who are successfully able to defeat the Reverse Flash with XS 25 years after Barry Allen Director of CCPD CSI Division also known as The Flash goes missing in a battle with the Reverse Flash in 2024 in what was described as a lightning storm.”  
“Well I guess this means I am Captain again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short


	3. Chapter 3, October 26, 2016, Phoenix Arizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They travel while practicing vigilantism along the way Barry learns his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of premade chapters so there won't be a long time without an update.

5 Months Later: October 24, 2016, Phoenix, Arizona  
The Flash and The White Canary were on a rooftop. They had been traveling all around New York, Star City, Nevada, and many others. Traveling around had helped and being out of Central City did but he still thought about having a better life. This was their first day in Arizona; they had got a hotel room to stay in for the day. On the roof, they heard sirens and police cars speeding through the streets. Sara heard over a police scanner, “Man throwing fire seen at East Camelback and North 24th multiple officers wounded need immediate backup!” Then they saw an explosion about 5 miles away,  
Barry heard this and started to walk towards Sara she quickly backed up then said, “Once just once, and if you tell anyone Barry I swear I will kill you.” He picked her up and sped her to the building. Barry looked up and saw a man lit on fire throwing fireballs at cops and civilians. He turned to see Sara struggling not to vomit. “You good?” She nodded and Barry turned to the man “HEY!” Barry yelled.  
“Flash? What are you doing so far away from Central City?!” He threw two fireballs at him, “You can call me Deathstorm!”  
Sara ran up and punched Deathstorm, knocking him to the ground. He got up and flew past her shooting her across the street. He flew at Barry, Barry remembered Firestorm and how Ronnie died and just froze. Deathstorm took advantage of this and threw Barry across the street. He turned around to throw fire at Sara but she had vanished. A few seconds later Sara jumped on his back and used her staff to choke him to make him lose focus. “Barry get the meta-cuffs!”  
Barry saw them on the ground. He ran over to get them he turned and saw Sara holding Deathstorm there and it reminded him of the way Zoom held his dad before he killed him. Barry stood there frozen thinking about his Mother, Father, Eddie, and Ronnie. He stood there long enough for Deathstorm to regain focus and toss Sara over his head and into a tree. Barry yelled and ran over to where Sara had landed, “Sara...Sara...SARA!”  
“Barry!” she snapped frustratedly, “I’m fine get Deathstorm!”  
Barry turned around and saw Deathstorm about to fly off. He ran and threw a lightning bolt at him. It hit Deathstorm and he fell to the ground, Barry ran over and snapped the meta-cuffs on him and then grabbed Sara and rushed her to their hotel room. When Sara realized what had happened she jumped up and ran towards a garbage can. “Barry what did I say!”  
“Only one time.”  
“ONLY ONE TIME!!”  
Suddenly Barry felt weird, he looked at his hands and saw electricity going around him, he saw memories of Zoom doing the exact same thing. He remembered his father and his mother. Then he collapsed, “Barry!” Sara yelled as he fell to the floor.  
When he came to, Barry got up and realized he was on the couch. He looked over and saw Sara making something in the kitchen. “Morning Barry,” Sara said as he got up.  
“It’s morning?!” he said surprised  
“No, it’s only 2.”  
Sara walked over with a bowl of soup. He drank it and then they walked into the shared bedroom. There was only one bed so they were forced to share. Sara, slightly curious, asked, “So what happened?”  
“I don’t really know. I looked at my hands, saw the speed force, and then…” he started to tear up. “I saw my father die and my mother, my powers. All they remind me of is my failure.”  
Sara lay there thinking, “Barry, do you trust me?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Tomorrow I have an idea.”


	4. Chapter 4, Two Day's Later

Two Days Later: October 26, 2016, Smallville, Kansas  
“So what are we doing here?” Barry asked as they pulled up at a farm just outside of a town called Smallville.  
“We need to keep you away from the temptation of using your speed.” Sara replied, “Which means moving places you won't feel the need to use it, like here.”  
“Which brings us back to, where is here?”  
“Well, this is Lance-Allen farms,” Sara said as Barry gave a confused look at her. “Oh, whatever, I couldn’t make it one name.” Barry shrugged and walked towards the barn.  
“This place is old.” Barry said, “Also it lacks...hmm animals and crops.”  
“Which can be added.” she glared back at him. “Also this farm is off the grid and Oliver was gracious enough to buy it for us.”  
“You told Oliver where we were?!”  
“Relax all he knows is that I asked him to buy the farm. He doesn’t know why I wanted it or even that we would be staying on it, I told him it was for a Legends mission.”  
Barry nodded as they walked towards the farmhouse and looked inside. It had 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Barry turned to face Sara, “Thank you so much for doing this!”   
“Anytime,” she replied as he hugged her.  
A few days later Barry and Sara had put in cows, pigs, chickens, sheep, and other animals. They had lots of fruit growing in the fields. One night Barry suddenly heard a voice when trying to sleep, “Dad, dad” he heard he saw himself walking into his house as the Flash. Barry heard a voice he feared more than anything, “It’s poetic returning to your childhood home.” Barry turned and saw Zoom holding his father, “Jay, don’t do this, alright I’m begging you I’m begging you, take me, kill me!”  
“NO!” he heard his father yell  
“You still won't believe me that you and I are the same.”   
“Barry, Barry look at me son.”  
“So I’m gonna have to make you believe me!”  
“Whatever happens you have made me the happiest father,”  
“Dad!”  
“This time you're going to watch your parent die just like I did!”  
“NO!”  
“This is gonna make you just like ME!” he heard Zoom yell.  
“Your mother and I lo,”  
“Jay.” Is all Barry could make out before Zoom vibrated his hand and shredded Henry’s heart. “NOOOOOOO!” Barry yelled as he saw Zoom kill his dad. Barry ran up to his dad and saw his father on the floor, “Dad Dad, HEY HEY HEY, Look at me, look at me. Don’t leave, not again, not again, DAD! Come on come on, come on, NO it’s alright!” Barry sat there holding his dad. Then he heard a noise, “Now your turn Flash!” he looked up and saw Zoom standing over him. Barry started crawling backward to try to escape him; he saw Zoom walking towards him. He kicked his father’s body to the side, “Oh I’m not going to kill you Flash I am going to make you watch as I kill every last one of your friends!”, suddenly he heard a voice behind him, “Barry.” It sounded distant but familiar, Zoom looked in the direction of the noise before bringing Barry’s attention back to him. “Barry,” the voice went again, “Barry!...BARRY!”  
Barry jolted up, horrified as to what he had seen. He looked to his left and saw Sara standing right next to him, “You were screaming what’s wrong?”  
“I saw him!” Barry said, still scarred from his dream, “I saw Zoom.”  
“Barry it’s okay Zoom isn’t here he is dead.”  
Barry sat there crying as Sara did her best to comfort him. After a while, Barry had calmed down and Sara was about to leave when Barry said, “Sara.” he said as she turned back. “Can you stay?” Barry said nervously.  
“Sure,” she replied softly as she walked over and sat next to Barry in the bed. They talked for a while before Barry put his arm around Sara, “Thank you Sara.” he said, “For everything.” She looked at him and just smiled. After a while, Barry turned the light off and then he and Sara fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5, One Month Later, Central City

One Month Later: November 26, 2016, Central City  
It had been about six months since Barry had disappeared from Central City. In that time Wally had become the Flash and Jesse had become Jesse Quick. Cisco had learned more about his powers and he became the hero known as Vibe. Ralph and Frost/ Caitlin got together after Ralph helped her and Frost gain a handle on their powers.  
One day when Cisco and Caitlin walked into the Cortex they saw a man standing in the middle of it. “Why does this keep happening?!” Cisco complained as he raised his hands getting ready for a vibe blast, “Whoever you are, turn around slowly.”  
The man turned around revealing that it was Oliver Queen, “Oh Oliver you can’t just scare us like that.”  
“Sorry to show up unannounced but I haven’t heard from Barry in a long time. I wanted to check up on him after his father was killed.”  
“Oh, Oliver I forgot we didn’t tell you,” Caitlin said  
“What happened?!” Oliver said in a low voice  
“Hah, that’s like your ‘Arrow’ voice.” Cisco laughed and Oliver just glared, “So I’ll just tell you, So after we defeated Zoom we all went back to Joe’s to celebrate but Barry sat on the steps the whole time. When Iris went to check up on him he was gone, no trace.”  
“Did you see anything that could lead to where he had gone.”  
“All he did was leave a note saying that he was leaving for a while and not to try to find him.”  
“Other than the note, anything that might suggest to where he is, no matter how seemingly insignificant, tell me. I will call Felicity.”  
“Wait are you guys serious?!” Caitlin complained, “Barry’s father was just murdered in front of him we should give him his space.”  
“He shouldn’t be alone to deal with that grief.” Oliver said after he told Felicity, “Also what if we need Barry.”  
“You mean if we need Barry even after we have 2 speedsters, one multidimensional meta-human, One Elongated man, and one Frost?”  
“Just find him.” Oliver growled, “Now what did you find on the street where Barry left when you first went over it?”  
“Well nothing too out of the ordinary except there were no traces of dark matter or speed force in the time frame where Barry was missing. He could have walked but that would have taken too long, we did find treading consistent with that with Yamaha’s brand of street bikes.”  
“Does Barry own a motorcycle?”  
“Not that we know of.”  
“What about his phone?”  
“We tried that, it led us to a random house in Central City the phone was out front just lying there.”  
“Who owns the house?”  
“The house was purchased by a one ‘Dinah Lance’”  
“Cisco what was the model of the motorcycle?”  
“Based on treading and weight of the bike had to be putting on to make the tread marks they were more specific with a Yamaha FJR1300ES, why?”  
“I have to go.” Oliver quickly said  
“Wait what do you mean?” Caitlin and Cisco gave a confused look as Oliver hurried out of Star Labs. Oliver left Star Labs and got on his motorcycle headed to Dinah’s house. When he got there he noticed a car parked out in front. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. When it opened he saw Dinah, “Oliver what a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here in Central City?”  
“Well I was in town and I thought I would stop by. See how you were holding up.”  
“It has been a rough few months.” She said as she invited him in and walked through the house, “Would you like some tea?”  
“Yes please.” He said as he followed her into the kitchen, “Have you seen Sara recently?”  
“Not recently. She stopped by about a year ago.” She turned and handed Oliver a cup of tea, “Although I did notice when I was leaving for my trip I saw Sara’s motorcycle parked across the street. It must have been someone else's.”  
“Thank you for the tea, Ms. Lance. But I must be on my way.”  
“Oh are you sure,” she said but when she turned around he was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6, 5 Months Later, Smallville, Kansas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the new update I was working on a few different stories but chapter 6 is here!

5 Months Later: May 26, 2017, Smallville, Kansas

One day Barry and Sara were eating under the stars, Barry and Sara had made an amazing meal. They had been away for about a year now, over time Barry started to fall in love with Sara. They sat there talking about what they were going to do about their lives. They talked about their friends and the new town. Barry led Sara through the fields and brought her to a ledge on a mountain and they looked over at the valley. They sat there looking out over their farm, all the trees, and animals. Sara draped her arm around Barry, “How do you think the people at Star Labs are doing?”

“I am sure that they are fine.”

They smiled, they had grown very close throughout the year that they had been away from it all. Sara turned to face Barry, “I never thought I could live like this.”

“Like what?”

“Normally. I was an assassin, Barry. I never thought life like this was possible again.” They smiled, They slowly leaned in and kissed, she sat there surprised. After a few seconds, she got up and started to slowly walk away, “I’m sorry,” Sara said as she walked away

“Sara I’m Sorry...Sara!” he called after her.

Barry immediately felt horrible, What was I thinking? He slowly started to get up, his shoulders sunk, he walked back to the house. Barry When he got back to the house he found Sara sitting on their bed, thinking. “Are you okay?” Sara startled looked over at him and slowly nodded, “I am sorry for kissing you.” he said

“It’s not that, well it kind of is...ugh” she started pacing, “It’s just I don’t deserve this.”

“What do you mean?”

“This! You, me, a normal life. If you knew who I really was and what I have done, you wouldn’t want to be near me.”

“Sara I don’t have to know who you were. Or what you have done, because I know who you are now.” he said sitting next to her, “That person, the killer, that isn’t who you are. You think that killing someone is bad. I almost killed everyone by running back in time.”

She smiled and then hugged him, “Thank you.” they sat there, sitting in silence until Sara looked up and kissed him. Barry then realized after all of his time back in Central City and Phoenix hoping for a better life, he realized that this was the best life he could possibly have.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not abandoning this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in school so writing is more difficult that I would like it to be but I am working as hard as I can.

I am not giving up on this story but I noticed lots of faults with lots of this story I will be putting continuing it on hold until I can revise what has been written, or until I can revise the future chapters then Updating the old ones I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Vacation on Ember Island will be continuing because I did more revising on that story I also have new Modern School/ Coffee Shop AU's planned and I am excited about all future projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an AMAZING DAY!!!


End file.
